


More Beautiful Than the Puzzle

by ponymom



Series: More Beautiful Than the Puzzle [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponymom/pseuds/ponymom
Summary: Harry needs to find a mate in order to inherit his father's title and estate. But there are lots of interested suitors, with many only interested in the potential wealth and status that the Earl of Darlington comes with. Is there a worthy mate out there?This story will be a challenge within a challenge, a story about a challenge inside of this Wordplay challenge.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: More Beautiful Than the Puzzle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865008
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Prompt 1.4: Extract





	More Beautiful Than the Puzzle

This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "extract". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/extract), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

Part One

Viscount Styles, or Harry as he was known to his family, was the heir to the Earl of Darlington. Harry grew up knowing that one day he would inherit his father’s title and responsibilities, so he was ever wary of the people he dated as he grew older, as his inheritance was an attraction to fortune hunters and ambitious mama’s looking to push their sons into Harry’s view, angling for a prestigious title and wealth to secure their fortunes. As time went on, he became more and more cautious about who he chose to marry. Over time, his father grew more and more anxious about his health and called Harry to have a difficult conversation.

“Harry, you know that my health is failing. I wish that it didn’t mean this, but I need to stress to you that finding a mate and continuing the line is a condition of the inheritance of the title. You must be married when I pass on, or else you will not be allowed to inherit. I know that you have been cautious, but I need to implore you to put some more consideration into it.”

“Father, I don’t like to think of a time without you. I know it must happen, but can this not be something that has to be discussed now?”

“I don’t like thinking or discussing either, but it must be considered for the future. The title can only go to a married son or else will be entailed away from the family. I need to have the peace of mind that the title will safely pass to you, so is there something that is stopping you from finding a mate?”

“There doesn’t seem to be anyone that has come to my attention that I am attracted to that I can see as compatible, not that there isn’t a lack of available suitors being thrown at me” Harry sulks.

The Earl pondered for a moment. “Can you not think of some method to extract some potential candidates from all of the suitors being put in your path?”

“Let me think upon it and I will give you an answer tomorrow” 

The next day, Harry sat down with his father in his father’s study. “I think that I might have found a way to sort out the potential mates from the pretenders. I shall present anyone interested with a challenge. Anyone who succeeds in the challenge shall become my mate.”

The Earl stared at Harry incredulously for a pause, then gave a slow chuckle. “I have every confidence that you shall present a suitable challenge for your future mate to meet. I look forward to seeing the progress.”

Harry returned to his father’s study with the challenge all written out for his father to release to all of the suitors for Harry’s mate. The Earl called any interested suitors to the castle to inform them of the challenge.

“My son, Viscount Styles,” he nodded to Harry standing beside him, “will one day possess the title of the Earl of Darlington. In order to inherit the title, he needs to find a mate. In order to find a worthy mate, a challenge has been prepared for anyone seeking to mate with my son. Here is the challenge. The key to my son’s chamber has been placed around the neck of his cat. The cat has the run of the grounds surrounding the castle. Anyone who wishes a chance for my sons hand will have 24 hours to retrieve the key from the cat. The person who can retrieve the key shall be mated to my son and inherit the title and lands.”

The gathered crowd gasped. Such a prize for such a simple task. Many of the gathered suitors left smirking in confidence that they would soon be in possession of the cat and the key to not only the Viscount’s chambers, but also a title and great wealth. One young man however, was not among those smirking confidently. He was not really a suitor, but had shown up to see the Viscount in person to see what all the fuss was about. Harry was indeed a prize, with his wavy, chestnut hued hair and dimpled smile. He wasn’t titled, wasn’t really what would be considered a suitor at all, but he saw the viscount and was smitten. He decided then and there that he was going to try for the hand of the stunning viscount. He was going to catch the cat and get the key, or his name wasn’t Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
